Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill (* 25. September 1951) ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler und war der Darsteller des Luke Skywalker in den Star-Wars-Episoden IV bis VIII. Biografie Mark Hamil wurde am 25. September 1951 in Oakland, USA, als viertes von sieben Kindern, geboren. Sein Vater William war Captain der US-Navy, so wuchs Mark an verschiedenen Orten in den USA und Japan auf. Nach seinem Schulabschluss 1969 in Yokohama, Japan, begab er sich zurück nach Kalifornien und schloss sich dort dem "Los Angeles City College" als ein Theaterschauspieler an. Sein Schauspieldebut war in der Bill Cosby Show 1971, es folgten mehrere Auftritte und kleine Rollen in Soap-Operas, unter anderem auch in "General Hospital" und "Die Straßen von San Francisco". Sein Leinwanddebut war 1977 in Star Wars. Hamill hatte vor den Dreharbeiten zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück einen schweren Autounfall, welcher sein Gesicht vernarbte. Aus diesem Grund soll der Angriff des Wampa-Eismonsters kurzfristig von George Lucas hinzugefügt worden sein, was dieser jedoch stets bestritt. Nach dem großen Erfolg von Star Wars blieben weitere erfolgreiche Rollen aus. Hamill hatte verschiedene Gastauftritte in Fernsehshows und Serien (u.a. einen Zeichentrick-Auftritt als er selbst in "Die Simpsons"). Durch die große Wandlungsfähigkeit seiner Stimme arbeitete er zunehmend als Synchronsprecher für verschiedene Zeichentrick-Helden von TV-Serien. Auch spielte er verschiedentlich Theaterstücke (u.a. "Elephant Man") und erntete bei den Kritikern teilweise großes Lob. Neuerliche Bekanntheit erlangte er unter anderem auch durch seine Rolle als Christopher Blair in dem Computerspiel "Wing Commander III/IV" und "Wing Commander Prophecy". Im Jahr 1996 fasste Hamill auf einem für ihn völlig neuen Sektor Fuß: Er brachte in den USA die Comic-Reihe "The Black Pearl" heraus. Die Serie wurde jedoch nach fünf Ausgaben mangels Erfolg eingestellt. Seit 1992 ist Hamill zudem als Synchronsprecher aktiv. Seine bekannteste Rolle dürfte hierbei die englischen Originalstimmen des Jokers in Batman - The Animated Series und die des Feuerlords Ozai in Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente sein. Außerdem synchronisierte er die Erscheinung von Darth Bane in der Episode Opfer aus Staffel 6 von "Star Wars - The Clone Wars". 2015 spielte er auch wieder in den in der Zwischenzeit gealterten Luke Skywalker, wobei er nur in den letzten Szenen zu sehen war. Diese Szenen sind ebenfalls die Anfangsszenen von . In diesem Film kommt Luke durchgängig vor. Privat Hamill ist seit dem 17. Dezember 1978 mit Marilou York verheiratet und hat drei Kinder. Er lebt heute in Malibu im US-Bundesstaat Kalifornien. Trivia *Auch wenn stets verkündet wurde, dass Mark Hamill alle Stunts selbst dreht, gibt es drei Ausnahmen: Beim Sturz durch das Fenster in der Wolkenstadt, beim Sprung in die Grube des Sarlacc und beim Sturz von der Metallbrücke im Thronsaal des Imperators, nachdem Darth Vader sein Lichtschwert nach ihm geworfen hatte. Diese Szenen wurden von Stuntman Colin Skeaping übernommen. *Mark Hamill wurde bereits von George Lucas für "American Graffiti" gecastet, jedoch entschied sich dieser gegen ihn, im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen Harrison Ford, welcher Lucas sowohl für "American Graffiti", als auch für Star Wars überzeugen konnte. *1982 standen beide wieder im selben Casting: Sowohl Hamill, als auch Ford sprachen für die Rolle des Schmendrick im Film "Das letzte Einhorn" vor. Beide wurden diesmal nicht genommen. *Im englischen Original lieh Hamill seit 2005 dem Charakter des Feuerlords Ozai seine Stimme, einem der Hauptantagonisten der Zeichentrickserie Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente. Kurioserweise stellt Ozai in vielerlei Hinsicht das dar, was Luke Skywalkers Vater, Darth Vader, in der Star-Wars-Saga verkörperte. Die Macher der Serie gaben zu, dass sie unter anderem den Vater-Sohn-Konflikt zwischen Luke und Vader in die Serie einfließen ließen. Filmübersicht * Eine neue Hoffnung (1977) * Holiday Special (1977) * Corvette Summer (1978) * Das Imperium schlägt zurück (1980) * The Big Red One (1980) * The night the lights went out in Georgia (1981) * Britannia Hospital (1982) * Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (1983) * Slipstream (1989) * Batman the Animated Series '' (1992) (Synchronstimme Joker) * ''New Spiderman (1994) (Synchronstimme Hobgoblin) * Batman of the Future: Der Joker kommt zurück (2000) (Synchronstimme Joker) * Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück (2001) * Justice League (2001) (Synchronstimme Joker und Solomon Grundy) * Avatar - Herr der Elemente (2005) (Synchronstimme Feuerlord Ozai) * Robot Chicken (2007) (Synchronstimme von Luke Skywalker) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008) (Synchronstimme von Spectre) * Sushi Girl (2012) * The Clone Wars – Opfer (2014) (Synchronstimme von Darth Bane) * The Flash (2015) * Kingsman (2015) * (2015) * Die letzten Jedi (2017) Weblinks * *Website von Mark Hamill´s offiziellem Fanclub cs:Mark Hamill el:Μαρκ Χάμιλλ en:Mark Hamill es:Mark Hamill fi:Mark Hamill fr:Mark Hamill ko:마크 해밀 nl:Mark Hamill pl:Mark Hamill pt:Mark Hamill ru:Марк Хэмилл tr:Mark Hamill Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler